Shards
by funnyducky
Summary: Draco is trying to piece together his life again after the war. Harry feels distant from his friends and feels only the right one can unlock him. Will they ever be able to piece together the shards? DH compliant. Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1 Six Different Directions

A/N: Yes, I know it has been forever since I last updated, but there have been some trying time Is experienced over that period of time. I hope you all will forgive me. This story will definitely be updated about once a month until summer, I always scrambled last minute to write it weekly and I feel I should put my best work up, not what I could write last minute. Thank you for sticking with me. I have reworked this story completely, so be sure to read this chapter! I do know it is short, but I will update as soon as I can.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Draco (I wish!)

Chapter 1

Six Different Directions

Harry screamed in pain, writhing on his bed in Grimmauld Place, alone in the dark. Kreacher had died shortly after the war, and now Harry regretted not having the elf there. Sweat beaded his forehead, if only someone could be there in this dark hour. He heard the grandfather clock downstairs chime midnight, and slowly the pain receded, leaving Harry shivering on his bed, clutching his sheets, his eyes bloodshot, his throat dry. Sobs still wracked his skinny frame; tears still streamed from his eyes, his glasses had fallen off ages ago. His eyes fluttered closed and he saw a fuzzy person stooping down, checking to see if he was alright, but Harry couldn't stay awake, he drifted off, too exhausted to keep his eyes open.

Draco was awake, but that wasn't surprising. He sat shirtless in the cool garden, the stone bench hard against his back, but he couldn't move. His mother had run off with some muggle, too deep in the dark world of drugs, alcohol, and prostitution to be much of a help to Draco. If only he would have convinced his mother no to have become an addict, if only he would've hexed that man as soon as he stepped foot on the grounds of Malfoy Manor. But he hadn't, and he felt the consequence, heart wrenching guilt and pain. He had long ago shed his last tears as a child in the oppressive household of Lucius. He stood up and slowly made his way back to the Manor, shutting the guilt inside of him; he had rebuilt the Malfoy fortune without either of his parent's help. He glided across the marble floor and up the opulent staircase, not noticing any of the grandeur around him. The doors opened ahead of him and he proceeded determinedly to his room, before collapsing on his bed, utterly spent.

Many miles away, Professor Minerva McGonagall was writing several letters, each in crisp handwriting. She sighed and glanced toward the portrait of Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling in the dim light.

"I see you doubt me Minerva." Dumbledore smiled, amusement glittering in his eyes.

"It's not doubt Albus. It's disbelief. How can these six have any connection between eachother?" McGonagall knitted her eyebrows together.

"It will become evident in time my dear Professor, it is for the best. Many things are yet to happen, many prophecies left unfulfilled."

McGonagall mused over the statement before sharply folding six different letters and placing them in envelopes addressed to six different people. She stood from the desk and carefully extinguished all the candles in the office before closing the door behind her.

"Yes it's all for the best." Dumbledore smiled to himself before stepping out of his portrait.

* * *

Acknowledgements: BiSciFiGuy gets huge hugs. You kept me afloat all this time; I appreciate it beyond belief. littlesprout, Lynn Richards, gaaralover51141, The OxyG, TaraJo, DarkEra'Ssnow, violetkitty02, DenayAmber, Tai Calibre, anion60302, silva moonlite, liL-niki, kira1525, yukino89, JasSsito


	2. Chapter 2 Unknown Friends

**A/N: Please don't hit me for not updating soon, for a while I wasn't sure if I would continue this story, but BiSciFiGuy, as always brought me back to sanity or something close. :D Enjoy! R&R!**

Shards Ch. 2 Unknown Friends

Harry buried his face in his hands, restless and exhausted. Kreacher stood in the doorway, twiddling his thumbs, guilty he couldn't help his master. Bags were evident under Harry's eyes. His hair was even more tousled than usual. Heavy sighs escaped his body, his heart felt like it was twisted in knots.

He couldn't send a letter to Ron or Hermione, he had long been ignoring their infreasingly alarmed letters. After the Final Battle he tried to escape the fact that he had killed someone, no matter how evil and sadistic that person was. There was one letter he had read, from someone he never thought would care about him. He took the letter out now, creased and slightly crumpled. The words comforted him, his pains seeping away. Harry took a deep, calming breath, relaxing his tense body. He wasn't alone, there was someone out there who understood. He rose from the chair, something almost like a  
smile ghosted his lips. he would be fine.

Many miles away Draco paced back and forth in his office. He had so many different decisions to make, each more weighty than the last. He sunk into a plush armchair and rubbed his temples. Business was hard, especially since the Malfoy name was sullied by his father, and now more recently his mother. With this thought, Draco felt his eyes burn with tears. Narcissa had been so ensnared in the drugs, she was a shell of her former, regal self. His mother had been the only one who loved him. Draco fought the tears back, keeping his weakness in check. He couldn't cry, not when was trying to salvage the Malfoy name and the family business. A house elf appeared with a pop.

"Master has a letter!"

"Thank you Grely, bring it here."

The elf lightly placed the letter on the mahogany desk befor bowing and with a pop disappearing. Draco's heart fluttered at the sight of the Hogwarts seal proudly emblazoned on the envelope. He eagerly opened it, smiling as he read. Professor McGonagall was inviting him back to recieve his missed year of education. He was going back to Hogwarts! His future looked much brighter.

Harry tried to relax under the hot spray of the shower. His muscles ached from the transformation. Slowly Harry stretched out his wings, drenching them with the steaming water. A pleasured sigh escaped his lips. Suddenly he heard a crash downstairs. Hurridly Harry grabbed a towel and tied it around his waist before taking two stairs at a time. He came face to face with a hooded figure.

"You came!" a smile slowly spread across Harry's face as the figure embraced him

Elsewhere four other people opened their letters, all identical to Draco's, the sixth letter had not yet been delivered.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review! I hope to publish the next chapter soon!**

**Thank you BiSciFiGuy and ElleIra42 for showing me your support!**


End file.
